A Chance for Change
by Magical Flying Books
Summary: Darkness is falling and it has pulled Freya Ericsson out of her life and into the realm of the Norse Gods. During their hunt for what the Dark Elves call The Amethyst, Malekith decides to take Freya along with them for reasons only he knows of. Will she be able to handle the secrets she has found out about herself and her family?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Loki lay, one leg bent, on the day bed that sat in the middle of his cell in the dungeons of Asgard. A book was propped up against his bent leg and he stared at the page, rereading the same sentence for the tenth time, unable to focus on the text. His other arm was resting behind his head, only leaving it's place to flip the pages. It was beginning to grow numb from not moving for so long so he sat up, put down his book and wiggled his fingers. Something was going to happen today, he just didn't know when. So, instead of getting up and pacing like some of the other prisoners were, Loki had decided to read. This reading turned into reading and rereading the same page as his mind wandered to what might be about to happen.

He looked around at the others who shared the dungeon with him and continued to massage the pins and needles out of his arm. They also seemed to know something was going to happen but were not hiding it. Some spoke quietly to one another through the golden electrical fields that kept them in their cells. Others paced and stared at the guards when they passed, calling out to them. The guards never answered.

One guard who had been pacing between the cells stopped in front of Loki's and watched him.

"Well?" Loki asked, not looking up from his tingling wrist.

"I do not need anything," the guard said.

"Then why have you planted yourself in front of me if you do not need anything?"

The guard shrugged then continued to pace down the aisle.

There was a crash as one of the big metal doors at the end of the hall slammed open. Another guard walked in and made his way to the one who had just spoken. The two began speaking quietly and Loki watched out of the corner of his eye. As he caught a some of what the guard was saying, he smirked. Heimdall has sensed a disturbance in the Bifrost. Someone is coming, but they are invisible.

A prisoner chuckled quietly and Loki looked to see who it was. It was a Dark Elf. His skin was light, almost a grey color and he had short silver hair. He caught Loki's eye and smiled evilly.

"What are you laughing at, elf?" asked one of the guards.

In response, the elf laughed again.

The two guards muttered a few more words then left.

Loki stood and walked slowly to the edge of his cage, hands clasped behind his back.

"I believe," he started, "that we have something in common."

"I have nothing in common with you, banished prince," the Elf sneered.

Loki pursed his lips. "What is going on?" the God asked.

"You already know."

Loki nodded and smiled. "Now you see, that is what we have in common. You know and I know but I would much appreciate a clarification."

"He has found it," the Dark Elf said.

"It what?"

"It."

"Clearly we are not on the same page."

The elf growled. "The Amethyst."

"Amethyst? As in the gem?" Loki asked. "What would the Dark Elves need a gem for?"

The Elf opened his mouth to explain but stopped as the world above was filled with the shouts of men and the stomping of boots.

It was starting.

Loki looked up. "I suppose we shall see then," he muttered.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sit in a small warm corner of Starbucks, a fire roaring in the fireplace next to me. Erasing the eye I've been drawing and redrawing for the last ten minutes, I glance over at my laptop that is lying closed on a table beside my seat. It stares back at me, the silver metal reminding me that I should be typing an English paper. Next to my laptop is a cup of lukewarm hot chocolate that I haven't touched in my attempts to make this eye perfect. It's not going well. And to be perfectly honest, I'd rather fail miserably at drawing my art project instead of typing that stupid paper anyway.

Sighing, I erase the eye again and sit back. I look around as I readjust my earbuds. Outside it's raining, windy and grossly September. As I take a swig of hot chocolate, I catch myself just as I'm about to spit it out all over my paper. Hot chocolate should never be lukewarm. I get up and throw away the disgusting liquid and force myself to swallow the stuff in my mouth. Yuck.

More people trickle in as it gets close to the end of the work day and the door bell dings as a crowd of people walk in. I realize they are people who I go to school with so I sit and make myself blend in as much as possible. I turn my music up louder and slump down in my seat, making sure to face away from them. Finally deciding that I'm hidden enough, I pick up my pencil and continue attempting to draw an eye. Really how hard can it be? It's just a slightly pointed oval with circles in it.

After a few more minutes of me drawing, people laughing and talking, there's a crash. I ignore it, assuming someone just dropped a mug of coffee or something. Then someone screams, then another person screams and then all of the sudden Starbucks is full of the sounds of shrieks and scraping chairs. I pull my ear buds out and look around to see the windows scattered around on the floor. The frame of the glass door hangs off one hinge and the glass is no longer in it. Some people are backed against the wall and others are running towards the door, trying to escape from what ever is happening. As soon as they get to the archway they freeze, scream bloody murder and run back inside.

I stand and throw my sketchbook and pencil in my messenger bag the pull the strap over my head. In the outside pocket, I remember, is pepper spray and a pocket knife. I pull the pepper spray out and hurry behind a chair to hide from who ever, or what ever, broke the windows and door. Just as I crouch down, two tall men appear in the doorway. The quick glance I get of them is enough to make out some of there features. Both have pale white skin and pointed ears. The first one has long silver hair and weird silver eyes. The other who stands farther back is wearing an expressionless mask that makes it look like he doesn't have eyes.

I pear around the edge of the chair just enough to make out more of the weird people. The one without the mask has a helmet that has spikes protruding from the front that go a little ways down his forehead. I assume that's where another of the creepy black eyed masks would fit. He wears a silver chest plate and leg guards and just generally looks really terrifying. They look like two super tall basketball players going to a Cosplay convention and I don't know what Cosplay it is, but they nailed it.

Then the first guy speaks.

"Where is the one they call Freya?" he asks. His voice is deep, with a weird accent and when he talks is sounds like more than one person talking at once.

No one says anything and I don't move. Something about them tells me I shouldn't. It could be the fact that these complete strangers know my name, or the fact that they look freaking creepy.

"ANSWER ME MORTALS!" the guy bellows, causing the crowd of people to take a step back.

A girl lets out a strangled scream as the...elf...picks her up. He throws her against the wall and she smashes into it with a sickening crack then slides to the floor. She doesn't get up.

I let out a small gasp as I realize its one of my classmates. This is a big mistake.

The elf guy turns and starts walking towards my hiding place.

Shit shit shit!

I crouch down as far as I can and press myself against the chair, squeezing my eyes shut.

If you can't see him, he can't see you, a small part of me whispers.

A large, cold hand reaches down and wraps itself around the front of my leather jacket. I have now scientifically proven that if you can't see someone, they can still see you.

The guy pulls me out from my hiding place and holds me up to his eye level. He's so tall that my feet dangle a good three feet above the ground and I try to conceal a whimper.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Abby."

"Don't lie to me," he spits.

"No! I'm not! I'm Abigail. Abigail Joan Adams! Please don't—"

"I can tell when I'm being lied to, Freya Ericsson."

Well, shit.

He drops me on the floor and I scramble as far away from him as I can get before his crony grabs my bicep and hoists me to my feet. The elf guy who knew who I was walks over to me and grabs my other arm and his friend lets go. As he begins to pull me towards the door, he squeezes my arm and blinding pain flourishes under his finger tips. Then there's a pop and crack which causes lights to dance before my eyes. He just broke my arm with his bare hand.

"That is for lying to me," he whispers.

"Let me go!" I yell and pinch his arm. He squeezes tighter and for a brief moment, I am afraid I will pass out.

I hold up my pepper spray but just as I'm about to press down on the top, the bottle is knocked from my hand.

"Nice try."

"Screw you," I hiss through gritted teeth.

He laughs. "I take no offense at your pathetic mortal insults."

Elf guy pulls me out of Starbucks and down the sidewalk. People stare at us then scurry off, not pausing to try to help me. I guess if I saw a giant elf walking down the street I'd probably run too.

"At least tell me where we're going," I gasp. My arm really hurts.

"Svartalheim," he says.

"Where?"

"My home realm."

"Your home realm..."

I am pulled farther down the street, then we turn a corner and my breath catches. There, sitting with it's bottom stuck in the pavement is a giant metal space ship. It's black and spiky and a ramp protrudes from the front of it, leading to the ground. How is there no FBI or police or something out here? How the heck could officials just let some giant space ship land in the middle of New York without doing anything?

Two other elves walk down the ramp and come to a stop at the end carrying black metal things that look vaguely like guns. They all wear the same masks as the elf's crony and have on the same silver and black armor.

The elf holding me who must be the leader pushes me forward and says, "walk."

I walk towards the space ship, cradling my broken arm gingerly with the other. More elves make their way down the ramp and I notice that they are lining up on either side of us. My only path of escape is back except for the fact that leader elf's crony is walking close behind me with a gun pressed to my back. I glance to my left and see a gap between two elves that is big enough for me to fit through. It's likely to be my only chance and I take it. I turn quickly and kick the elf who's behind me as hard as I can in that general area, if you get what I'm saying. Dodging the gun hurtling towards my head, I break into a dead sprint.

I'm about five feet away from the line of elves who just seem to be realizing that something is wrong. Now I'm three feet away. Once I get past them, there's a building that I can run and hide in, get peoples attention, call nine-one-one. A second later I am past most of the elves and I chance a look behind me. As I begin to I turn my head back around, I run into someone. I smack into hard metal and fall to the ground. Looking up, I see leader elf standing over me, chuckling.

I am stuck.

"That was a very bad idea, child," he says.

He grabbed my broken arm and squeezed as he pulled me up and back towards the ship. I hear another softer crack followed by a bunch of small ones. More pain courses through my arm and I scream as loud as I can. My arm grows numb and the pain subsides to a dull, aching throb.

I am absolutely and completely stuck.

"Who the hell are you," I moan, trying to make my voice stop shaking.

He pushes me up the ramp and through the door without saying anything. The ramp retracts and then the door closes and we are left in an eerie purplish glow that emanates from some unseen light source.

The elf guy who has succeeded in probably permanently screwing up my arm turns to say something to the other three. They walk off, leaving me alone with arm-crusher. He turns slowly back to me and smiles. After pushing me into a chair, he proceeds in strapping me to it, pulling a black cord across my waist and tying my arms behind my back. Then he ties my legs to the legs of the chairs and steps back to assess his handiwork.

"Why am I here?" I ask, trying not to scream as the pain from my arm returns.

"Because you are special. At least, I think you are."

"You took me because you think I'm special?"

He shrugs then nods. "Yes."

"But if you don't know, why'd you have to take me?"

"Because if you are the one I was looking for and I just left you on Midgard, then that would have been a waste of a trip to this dreadful realm."

"I can assure you. I am not special—" I flinch as pain shoots into my shoulder "—in the slightest. I can't do anything for you, so please just let me go."

"I am terribly sorry, girl, but as it seems we are already flying, I can do nothing to help," he says. "I must say, you have been a delight to torture." He grins.

"You're sick! Who are you!?" Again he says nothing. Instead he walks over to a table, reaches into a box and pulls out a syringe filled with a dark blue, almost black, liquid. He walks back to me and grabs my face, squeezing my cheeks with one white hand as he tips my head back, exposing my neck. There's a prick and I can feel the needle slide into me. Elf guy presses the plunger and the stuff seeps into my bloodstream.

Finally, terror erupts in my chest, replacing my adrenaline fueled cockiness. I can feel the black stuff spreading through my veins. I'm going to die. I'm going to die right now and my mom and friends won't know what happened. Know one will know what happened.

"Who are you!" I screech. "Why am I here! Let me go! I just want to go home! Please just let me go! WHO ARE YOU!"

I have tunnel vision. My eyes are about to close and I feel my head slump against my chest. The man's hand grabs my face again and forces me to look at him.

I can barely see, but I can tell he is enjoying this.

"I am Malekith," he says, a smile spreading across his face. "And I am your worst nightmare."


	3. Chapter 2

Thor walked through the door of the thrown room where his father sat on the large golden chair. He knelt briefly in front of Odin, placing his arm and closed fist over his chest, before straightening and speaking.

"Father, the Bifrost is malfunctioning. Heimdall does not know what is happening, but we believe Dark Elves are trying to get through."

The All-Father nodded, stroking his white beard absentmindedly.

"Get as many forces as you can down to the Rainbow Bridge," he said after thinking.

"Yes father." Thor bowed and started to hurry toward the door.

"And Thor, make sure our...prisoner...is securely behind bars," Odin finished.

"Yes, I will. Thank you, father."

Thor rushed out and started down the shining metal hallway. He walked down flights of stairs, through more hallways and finally came to the stairs that led to the dungeons. He headed down and nodded to the two men who stood guard at the large doors. They each pulled one open and Thor walked in. He started to walk through the long corridor that was lined on either side with cells. He stopped when he came to on in particular.

"And to what do I owe the _pleasure_?" Loki asked, placing his book on the day bed and getting up. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked to the front of the cell to look down on Thor. Two more Lokis materialized and followed him.

"I'll have none of your tricks, brother," Thor said.

"Ah, well. You were never one for jokes." The two Lokis disappeared and were replaced by two Thors. "Now, tell me, what is happening up in Asgard that makes the all-mighty Thor look so...distraught?"

"Loki, _enough_. I am here to tell you that if you put one single hair out of place, father will not take kindly to you."

Loki smiled slightly and began to pace. The two Thors disappeared.

"Father has never taken kindly to anything I do so that would be nothing new." Loki watched as Thor pinched the bridge of his nose. "My, my, something must be happening. You haven't looked this upset since the time I invaded New York."

The God of Thunder glared at him. "Loki, I must leave you now. A battle is waging and I must be there to fight."

Thor turned and walked away.

"What if I helped?" Loki called. He had stopped pacing.

Thor stopped just as he was about to leave the dungeon and turned. He walked back to his brother's cell and looked at him, watching as the man in green began to pace again.

"What if I helped Asgard? What would you and father think of me then? If I helped would I still be this...this _monster_ everyone assumes I am? Would I be free of this place," Loki motioned around him, "these _criminals?_"

"I do not believe that is an option, brother," Thor said.

The small smile that had been forming on Loki's lips fell away. Again, he stopped pacing, but this time he did not face Thor when he spoke.

"It seems I have forgotten that I am one of these criminals—"

"Loki—"

"It seems," Loki continued, getting louder, "that I am the monster everyone _knows_ I am."

"Brother—"

"Do not call me brother, Thor," Loki spat.

Thor closed his eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"Loki, you are my bro—"

"_NO!_" Loki bellowed, finally turning around. "I am not your brother, I never was! You have never cared for me. I see that now. I knew from the start Odin didn't, he never did. But I foolishly held out hope that you still did, but now I know that I was wrong. _You are no brother of mine!_"

The last thing Thor saw before Loki turned away from him was the flickering of blue and the flash of blood red eyes.

"Loki, I will see if there is anything I can do about your imprisonment, but I can make no promises," he said quietly.

Loki's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise but he didn't turn to face his adoptive brother. He stood facing the wall until he was sure Thor had left. When he did turn, the Dark Elf who had spoken to him before was staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"How dare you look at me!"

The elf smirked but turned away.

...

...

I am unconscious. Or at least I _was_. What ever liquid those assholes put in me hurt enough to get me out of the fog that the hundreds of other substances that had put in created. This is just splendid. I think it's been an hour or so; I can't tell. All I know is pain, pain, and a hell of a lot more pain. Luckily I'm still in a fog so all of the agony has died down to a dull ache. This is even worse than the time I stepped on a piece of glass, then fell and broke my arm in the course of five minutes.

Another needle goes in somewhere and it causes me to jolt fully awake. The pain rushes in, sending spots dancing across my vision. I look down to inspect my hurting body and instantly wish I didn't. The first thin I see is that my pink shirt—my _favorite _pink shirt—is totally covered in a mixture of needle juice and red stuff. And I'm pretty sure that red stuff in my red stuff. My leggings are stiff and caked in dried blood. I grown when I see my broken arm. It is coated in blood, but under all that, I can make out nasty shaded of blue, purple, yellow and green. Bile rises in my throat. I'm gonna throw up. I do.

It lands on my legs and on the feet of an elf guy who is standing in the splash zone. He glares at me and I shrug slightly. Sorry. You stick me with needles, I puke on you. I think that's fair enough.

_My bag!_

I look around frantically before realizing that the strap is still securely over my chest. This makes me feel slightly better.

"How was your nap? a voice asks and I look up to find Malekith glowering over me.

_Freaking terrific, thanks for asking. _I don't say anything.

"Oh there there, child. It will all be over soon if—"

His voice fades away as I feel yet another needle poke into me. This one goes into my back, between my shoulder blades and it is filled with something that burns. A sound escapes me that I never thought was possible to make. My veins are on fire. Everything is burning from the inside out. If this is what it feels like to be microwaved, I will never microwave anything ever again.

"Well, girl?"

"What?" I ask. Had he been talking the whole time? It's kinda hard to concentrate with lava running through your veins!

My vision swims and I can barely make out what he says next.

"You help—we will torture—kill you."

"Then kill me," I say as I fall back into unconsciousness.

...

...

Thor sprinted down the hallway towards the doors that led to the Rainbow Bridge. He stopped briefly when he passed a window from which he could see the battle waging in and outside of the Bifrost. Dark Elves streamed out of a portal that had been forced open and they crashed into Asgardians, pushing them farther and farther up the Bridge, towards the palace.

As Thor watched, an elf who had pale skin and silver white hair walked through the madness. He turned his face up and looked directly at Thor.

"Malekith," Thor murmured and turned on his heel, beginning to head back to the thrown room. If Malekith was here, mere metal weapons were not going to suffice. He turned down the hallway that led back to Odin and ran straight into Sif.

"Lady Sif, I apologize," he said.

"It is alright, but shouldn't you be out fighting?"

"Yes, I was just going to speak to my father about something."

"What is it? Perhaps I can accompany you and help win the All-Father over," Sif said.

"Perhaps, but...I do not believe you will take very kindly to the idea that I have." Thor let out a short laugh.

Sif narrowed her eyes before saying, "What is this idea, Thor?"

"I believe..." Thor started slowly, "that it would be in our best interest to allow...Loki to aid us in this war."

He watched as Sif's face went from confused to angry.

"Are you _mad?_" she cried. "He has done nothing but betray us and you plan on letting him out?"

"Yes, I do."

"I am sorry, Thor, but that is not something I wish to help you with." She brushed past him. "I am headed to battle."

"Thor watched her until she disappeared before continuing to the thrown room. He burst through the doors, not stopping to show respect to his king.

"Father, I have something to ask of you."

"What is it?" Odin asked. "Are the Dark Elves forcing their way across the Bridge?"

"They are pushing closer, but we are doing our best to confine them inside the Bifrost. That is related to the matter of which I wish to discuss. I believe that we could use Loki's magic."

The All-Father sat in stunned silence as what his son said sunk in. "No."

"All-Father, please. I—"

"No, Thor. I will not allow that criminal out at a time like this."

"Malekith is out there. I think that if we had magic on our side—"

The golden doors banged open and Thor and Odin turned. Sif walked towards them and knelt once she was in front of the king, crossing her arm over her chest.

"All-Father, Thor has told me of his plan, and as much as I dislike Loki, I believe his magic would greatly aid us," she said and stood up. "We are greatly outnumber and I think that if we had Loki's magic on our side we would be able to defeat the Dark Elves."

Odin regarded the two warriors before sighing. "So be it. But Thor, you are totally responsible for him and his actions. Anything he does will be on both of your shoulders."

"I understand, thank you for listening," Thor said and he and Sif walked out.

"This is a foolish task that I should not have agreed to," she said. "We should not be freeing him."

"If he so much as _thinks _about doing something reckless, I will put him back in his cell and assure he is never let out again."

"I am surprised he agreed so quickly," Sif said, looking at Thor as they walked.

"As am I," the good agreed. "I do not know how I feel about the ease of which he obliged."

They walked in silence until they came to the stairs that led to the dungeons. For the second time that day he returned to Loki's cell.

"Now what?" Loki snarled. He glanced at Sif. "I see Dif has decided to join his. Hello Sif."

"Loki," she said, nodding to him.

"So cold. Is that all I get after not seeing you for so long?"

"Loki, you are being released under our watch. You are to aid us against the Dark Elf attack and if you harm Asgard or any of it's people, I will lock you up. If you mess up, you will never be released ever again."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. How did you manage to persuade the All-Father? Brain wash? Hypnotism?"

Thor walked to a guard and they began to speak softly.

"I am to thank for that," Sif said. "I, like Thor, believe that your magic will be able to help defend Asgard."

"How can I ever thank you Sif?" Loki asked, smiling sweetly down at her. He leaned towards her but kept a safe distance away from the electrical force field.

"By proving me wrong," she whispered.

"About what?"

Before she had time to answer, Thor returned to Sif. The guard walked over to the cell and touched the wall below the force field. It shimmered then disappeared.

Loki hopped down and then turned to look at the wall.

"If I had know it was that easy, I would have broken out _ages _ago," he muttered before turning to Lady Sif and his brother.

"Well, Thor? Show me to the madness."

Thor grabbed him by the bicep and began to drag him towards the dungeon doors.

"Do you not trust me?"

"No."

"Naturally..." Loki murmured then disappeared.

"_LOKI!_" Thor bellowed.

The God of Mischief smiled as he walked towards the Rainbow Bridge. He came to ta stop at it's edge and turned to wait. After a few minutes, Thor cam running down the stars leading from the palace. When he spotted his brother, he yelled something unintelligible up to Sif who had just begun to make her way down the steps. A moment later they were both standing in front of Loki with mirrored looks of rage.

"Finally, I was beginning to get worried you had lost your way," Loki smirked.

Sif opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a look from Thor.

"I will deal with this later," he said. "Now, let us enter the battle."

Loki spotted some elves who were running towards them. "May I?"

Thor nodded and Loki disappeared only to reappear directly in front of the elves in full armor and holding two swords which he sent straight through their stomachs. The elves let out simultaneous screeches then fell to the ground, dead. He glanced back at Sif and Thor and grinned. Another elf took this chance to run at the god, but he ducked as the sword swung directly above him. Loki straightened then decapitated the elf, letting out a triumphant cry. Thor and Sif exchanged a quick glance, then ran into the battle.

The war waged on and finally the Asgardians had the elves totally confined to the Bifrost.

"Loki! Your left!" Thor yelled as he swung his hammer at an elf. It crumpled to the ground from the impact.

Loki glance to his left as an elf ran at him. It got closer and closer, then just as it was about to lunge, the real Loki came up behind the elf and stabbed it through the heart. It flailed for a moment before it fell to the ground.

The illusion disappeared.

"Where is Malekith?" Loki called.

"I do not kn—" Thor stopped when he saw the elf leader staring at them. He was holding someone, a girl, Thor realized. He was holding a mortal girl who was covered in blood, the skin that wasn't covered was a dark purplish black.

"Loki!" Thor called. He threw his hammer at an elf that had been running toward him and it flew through the air, smashing into five more.

"What is is? As you can see, I'm somewhat busy," Loki called back, stabbing an elf and slicing another's neck.

"Malekith had a mortal girl!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Loki elbowed and elf in the stomach before stabbing it.

"I will get him to put her down. You take her to Eir to be healed."

"No! You brought me here to fight. I will not leave of behalf of a Midgardian mortal," Loki spat.

"You were brought here to fight, but you were freed because of me so I advise you to do as I say." Thor turned away from his brother and started towards Malekith, holding his hand out to summon Mjolnir to him.

Loki stood there for a moment, then started to slowly follow behind his brother's red cape. As he got closer, he cast an enchantment. A moment later his body shimmered then Loki was invisible.

"Malekith!" Thor bellowed.

The Dark Elf looked at him, smiling.

"Fight me!"

"I think I will pass on the offer."

"Don't be a coward! Put down the girl and fight!" Thor cried.

Malekish smiled wider. He dropped the girl and she landed in a heap on the floor of the Bifrost. Then he pulled out his sword and lunged at Thor who backed away. The elf stumbled and Thor took this moment to hit him in the face with his hammer, catapulting him across the domed room. Before he followed, Thor turned, looking for Loki. When he caught sight of a slight glimmer in the air, he nodded and pursued Malekith.

Loki ran to the Midgardian girl who was crumpled against the cold floor. Her left arm was bruised and cut and her right one was too bloody to see the damage. She looked you, too young to be wound up in any business of Malekith the Accused. He picked her up gingerly and then turned and sprinted out of the Bifrost and down the Rainbow Bridge. Malekith looked around as Loki passed, sensing a presence. Because Loki was still invisible, the Dark Elf turned back to Thor.

Loki didn't stop running until he was half way across the bridge. When he did he looked back at the battle for just a moment, then transported to the infirmary. Eir sat next to a soldier, cleaning a wound, but as soon as Loki appeared, she stood and walked over to him.

"Put her on the table, _gently_," she said, filling a bowl up with water. She placed it on a chair that was next to the table and handed Loki a cloth.

"What do you want me to with this?" he asked, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Clean her arm and face," Eir said, cutting away the girl's shirt to expose any hidden wounds.

"Loki looked at the goddess, appalled. "It seems you have forgotten—"

"Loki, do it _now _or I swear to Odin himself." The Goddess of Healing did not have to finish her warning as Loki, without another word, began to scrub at the dried blood.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I moan and shift slightly, regretting it as pain shoots up from my various wounds. I must be dead. I have to be dead. There's no way I survived that.

If you were dead, nothing would hurt, stupid.

Cracking one eye open, I look around. Everything is slightly blurred. I try to open my left eye, but the skin around it is swollen, only letting it open a crack. I blink multiple times, trying to clear the vision in my other. Once everything stops looking fuzzy and I am finally able to focus on the things around me, I can't believe what I see.

I am lying in a large hospital bed that is in a really, really big room. The walls are covered in warm brown wallpaper that has thin golden curls spiraling across it. To my right is a metal night stand with bandages and some bottles with weird colored liquids inside them. Farther off, pushed against the wall parallel to my bed, is a sofa that looks about two times bigger than normal. Next to it is a table with a vase of lilies on it. I'm dreaming. I'm in one of those dreams where you shrink down and everything is too big and too bright. I need to be. If I'm not dead, I am definitely dreaming.

Taking a moment before goggling at anything else, I inspect my body. My arm that had been crushed is now bandaged with this weird brown fabric that must a cast. A few sickly colored bruises stick out from under it, but I can tell it isn't broken anymore. My right arm looks like it had succumbed to a brutal form of acupuncture. Spots the size of a pin points, and some even bigger, dot it everywhere; on my wrist, my bicep, even my elbow. My elbow. How do you get needles in an elbow? After feeling my face, and wincing a total of thirteen and a half times, I conclude that nothing major that had been broken before is still broken now. My eye is just as puffy and half closed as before and I have a giant bruise on the left side of my face that stretches from my cheek bone to my jaw. I vaguely remembered being punched and slapped a couple of times. I don't want, let alone have the stomach, to look at the rest of my body so, instead, I turn my attention back to my surroundings.

Looking to my left, I see a large window that takes up most of the forth wall. The landscape outside is more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. There is a large expanse of gold towers and buildings that subside to less shiny walls and roofs. To one side of what looks like to be a small village is a forest made up of huge pine trees. Farther past the village is a deep blue ocean that just sort of spills over into space. It looks like a scene from a fairytale, except slightly more shiny.

"Holy crap," I breath.

"I see you have awoken," a voice says from behind me.

I whip around to see a man looking at me. And he is big. He is wearing armor that is silver and black and holding a block of metal attached to a stick that vaguely resembles a hammer. Behind him flows a long red cape. His hair is shoulder length and honey blond and neatly trimmed scruff covers his chin and some of his cheeks. His over all appearance is slightly overpowering but the way he is looking at me makes me feel calm...ish.

"I...um...yes. Yeah, I guess I have. So, where exactly am I?" I ask.

"Asgard, my lady."

Holy shit.

"Wait, Asgard as in Norse mythology Asgard?"

Now this definitely needs to be a dream.

He laughs. "Yes, that Asgard. But I can assure you, it is certainly no myth."

"Holy shit. Holy shit, so wait. Okay...holy sh—crap. Sorry! Okay," I say, trying to sort out my thoughts that are scattered like puzzle pieces. "If I'm on Asgard, then who are you?"

"I am Thor, Son of Odin All-Father and Frigga of Asgard." He bows slightly.

"Like lightning and thunder Thor?"

"I suppose." He laughs again. I must look and sound really stupid.

"And that's your magic hammer?" I ask as I point at it.

"Yes. This is Mjölnir, my lady."

I repeat the name silently. I try to say something, but I am too shocked to say anything except, "My name's Freya."

"Are you alright?" he asks after a moment of watching me sputter for words. "Are you in pain? I can summon Eir. She is the one who healed you."

"No, I'm f—actually, yes, I am a little sore."

"I shall summon her at once!" he says and turns abruptly.

Thor goes to the door that is spaced evenly between the window wall and the wall with the sofa and walks out. It swings shut behind his red cape.

I sit staring at the wood. What the hell happened while I was out?

Glancing out the window again, I can make out a sparkling bridge that looks like it has lights running through it. They shift and shimmer, looking like moving rainbows. At the end of it is a large, golden sphere with a round opening where it connects to the bridge. A large steeple-like structure protrudes from the top.

The door swings open and Thor walks back in followed by a woman. She is beautiful with long brown hair that trails down her back and shining gold-brown eyes. She is wearing a tan tunic that covers dark pants that are tucked into leather boots. Her sleeves are rolled up and her hands are stained from, what I am guessing, was making medicine.

"How are you fairing, child?" she asks, smiling at me. Her teeth are perfectly straight and white.

"Okay, I guess? I kinda hurt. But it's nothing like before."

"That is good. It means the potion worked." She holds up a small vial full of purple liquid. "I have prepared another. When you wish, drink this and it will heal you further while you sleep."

"Thank you," I say.

She sets it on the table beside me and says, "If you need me, I am in the next room," then she turns and walks out the door leaving Thor and I alone again.

"Was that Eir?" I ask.

Thor nods. "Yes. She is Asgard's healer and can create powerful elixirs that can cure even the most fatally wounded men and women."

"So I see," I mutter, eyeing the brightly colored liquid.

"I should leave, let you rest and heal fully," the God of Thunder says.

"I'm fine for now. Plus, I want to know what happened while I was unconscious and half dead," I say. Memories of the torture come flooding back and I wince, pushing them far, far away.

He frowns a little as he starts to explain. "I do not know what happened while you were being held by the Dark Elves, so I can only tell you the events that transpired during the attack." I nod and he continues. "We don't know how, but somehow the Dark Elves breached our barriers and entered through the Bifrost. Lady Sif, one of our best warriors, my brother and I fought Malekith and I sent my brother to take you to Eir."

"Did you...kill Malekith?" I ask, becoming hopeful.

"No. As soon as he realized we had rescued you, he left. I fear he shall return for you in the near future."

I don't say anything. He's not dead. He needs me for something so obviously he's going to come back.

"Where's your brother? Is he still here?" I ask, breaking the silence. "Can I thank him?"

At this Thor becomes awkward. "I do not think that wise..."

"Why not?"

"My brother is...unstable."

"Unstable how?"

"Well..."

It's almost comical seeing such a big, confidant guy fidget.

"Well...?" I ask, shrugging a little.

"He can become very angry and violent with no explanation. I do not wish to use the word insa—"

"I was saved by an insane guy?" I cry.

"No! He was under direct orders from the All-Father that if he harmed you—"

"So you and this Sif person told an insane guy to save me?"

"Lady Freya—"

"And he listened?"

At this Thor furrows his brow. "Er...yes... I do not see—"

"If he is a psychopath then wouldn't he have, I don't know, actually done something to me? Or at least, not have listened to you?"

"I suppose I see your point. I do believe that my brother could change for the better if he was given the chance, as does my mother, but the All-Father does not see eye to eye," he murmurs.

Maybe I should just take that purple potion now. All this information is making my brain hurt, not to mention the throbbing that started in my bruised arm a couple minutes ago.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As I let it out, I look at Thor.

"I have a lot of questions."

"I would be very surprised if you didn't," he said. "I will answer everything you ask to the best of my ability."

"Okay, thank you. So, Dark Elves took me to Asgard which is where the Norse gods, who I thought were myth but actually aren't, live?" Thor nods so I continue. "And I was saved by your psychopathic brother who may not really be a psychopath, but sort of is. And you're Thor, son of Odin?"

"Yes, all of that is correct."

"Your mom is Frigga?"

"Yes."

"Odin is, like, the main god?"

"Yes."

"What's a Bifrost? And who's Heimdall?"

"The Bifrost is a portal capable of transporting anyone to any of the Nine Realms. It is the golden sphere which you can see from where we are located." He points out the window and I follow his gaze to the golden ball attached to the colorful bridge. "The Rainbow Bridge attaches it to Asgard. Heimall is it's protector."

I nod. Then something clicks.

"Wait a minute!" I cry. Thor looks at me, startled at my sudden outburst. "If you're Thor then that means that your brother is Loki! He was the guy who practically flattened New York City to the ground!"

Thor is silent for a moment. I can tell he doesn't know what to say; his mouth opens and closes without any words.

"How did I not remember that sooner? I took a freaking mythology class last semester!" I put my right hand over my eyes and rub them, trying to sort out everything going through my head. "Your brother is Loki, God of freaking Lies and Mischief! Holy shit, Thor!"

"Yes, Loki is my brother. I suppose now that you know who he is, you do not wish to see him."

"No, I still want to, but not only do I want to thank him, now I also want to slap him. Where is he? You never told me when I asked before," I say.

"Loki is in his cell," Thor says. He walks to the end of my bed and sits down.

"In his cell?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Um...yes. That is what I just said."

"Yeah, I know. But doesn't that just make him angrier? I mean, I'm not trying to defend the guy who tried to take over my planet, but doesn't keeping him locked up and able to brood twenty-four-seven not help the situation of 'teaching him a lesson'?"

Thor is silent for a few moments before he opens his mouth and carefully says, "I understand what you are saying but my father does not believe it is wise for him to running free. For that reason, he put him back in his cell even though he listened to me and did not harm anyone. I believe that the All-Father's patience has been run dry by my brother."

I look out the window and study Asgard, thinking. "Can I go see him though?"

"Perhaps, but for now I suggest you rest."

The purple liquid is still sitting on the nightstand, glistening in the daylight. I pick it up and uncork it.

"Sweet dreams," I mutter, and down the drink in one gulp. Warmth spreads through me as soon as I swallow the potion. It makes me feel heavy and my eyelids start to droop. Thor stands and pulls the blanket over my exposed arms so that it rests just below my neck.

"I shall check on you once you are fully rested," he murmurs and I mutter something that comes out as a slur in response.

Then I'm enveloped in blissful sleep.

...

...

Some time later, I wake up and instantly realize that, besides a few scars on my arms from the needle injections, almost nothing hurts, and I am pretty much healed. I sit up, yawn and stretch, sighing as I crack my back. I open my eyes and notice how my once puffy eye opens fully. Expecting to see the brown wallpaper from the room I was in before, I'm shocked when I realize that I am in a much nicer, much bigger room. The bed I am sitting in is slightly longer and wider than a normal king-size and covered in a dark turquoise bed spread and the sheets are gold silk. The four posts rise up and attach to a canopy that is about eight feet from the bed. The wall across from me is covered by a window about four feet wide that reaches all the way to the ceiling. To the right is a large bookshelf and next to that a big wardrobe. To the left of the window is a set of gold hooks and a door that is part way open. Inside, I can just see a mirror that hangs on the yellow wall just above a sink; it's a bathroom. On the wall perpendicular to the wall with the bathroom is a fire place. It is made out of dark marble and a fire crackles from inside. Two chairs sit in front of it, bathed in an orange glow. On the same wall as the hearth are two giant golden doors that must lead to the rest of the palace. A little ways away from them is a sofa and on either side of the bed is a night table.

My bag is hanging on one of the hooks along with my jacket and on the floor below the hooks are my boots. That's when I notice that I am completely naked, or I would be if it were not for my bra and undies. As soon as I come to this realization, there is a knock on the door.

"Lady Freya?" someone calls softly. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yes! One minute!" I look around frantically for a place to change. Next to me is a giant window that spans the length of the whole wall and I do not feel like running naked to the wardrobe.

With another look around, I spot a door I hadn't seen before that is built into the wall, in between the sofa and the night table to my left. I get up and run over to it. Thank God, or gods I suppose, for rugs. When I turn the handle and pull it open, a wave of relief washes over me. Inside is a small room full of clothes. Rods connect from one wall to the other and hanging on them are dresses in every color and style imaginable. Across from the dresses are shelves full of neatly folded trousers. Above the shelves is another rod and on this one hang shirts, tunics, lighter pieces of armor—chainmail, or leather breast plates—and undergarments. On the wall across from me is a wall made of shelves and on every shelf are about a dozen shoes. I am in heaven!

I glance over the dresses then turn to the other wall where the shirts hang. I pick out a red tunic and pull it on. It hangs just above my knees and tightens around the waist with a golden tie-belt. I pull on a pair of light beige pants then randomly select shoes that are on the more casual side.

When I walk out, I examine my outfit choice quickly in the mirror that hangs above the sofa then walk over to the big double-doors. I grab the handle and pull one of them open, they're surprisingly light. Standing in front of me is a girl who is about half an inch shorter than me and looks to be about thirteen or fourteen, but I don't know how time works in Asgard so she could be much, much older.

"Hi," I say, smiling.

She smiles back, but her light blue eyes still look nervous. "I am Lifa and I've been assigned to help you with what ever you may need, whether it be washing clothes or retrieving more towels for your bath."

"Oh, thank you. You already know my name."

Lifa laughs lightly. "Yes, Lady Freya. Thor has told me about everything that has happened to you and I must say that I am very sorry about all that you went through."

"Thank you again. It was...really, really awful. But Eir healed me so I'm fine now."

I stand there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Lifa does the same, twirling the end of her blond braid around her finger. A minute passes without us saying anything and I'm beginning to wonder if I should invite her inside or...

"Pardon me!" the girl cries suddenly. "I forgot the reason for which I came. Here. Your Midgardian garments." She holds out a pile of clothes and I can see my pink shirt, camisole, and leggings that I had been wearing when Malekith kidnapped me.

"Eir had them washed and mended for you. She thought that you would probably want them back."

I take my clothes and thank her.

"Frigga also wishes for you to attend dinner. I can help you find a dress to wear, if you would like." Lifa smiles at me.

"That'd be great. Come on in." I stand back and she enters my room, a look of wonder slowly covering her face.

"You have a beautiful room!"

"Thanks." I put my clothes on the sofa. "So, when do I have to go to dinner?"

"In about an hour's time," Lifa says, stroking the curtains that hang from the canopy over my bed. "Where's your closet?"

I point to the door and she rushes over, eager to see more. I don't blame her, I'm eager to look in my closet even though I already know what's in it. Lifa opens the door and lets out a small gasp as she walks in. I laugh.

"Are you not coming?" she calls, her voice loud and excited.

"Yes!" I call and I follow her in and watch as she carefully pulls dresses out so she can see them.

"You are going to be dining with the All-Father so it needs to be something nice, but this is not a formal dinner so it doesn't have to be ball-gown-nice," the girl says. She pulls a red ruffly dress off of the rod and holds it up in front of her. She peaks her head around and looks at me with a scrunched up nose, we exchange looks and I shake my head.

"Find something more...flowy," I say, walking to an elegant looking gold one. No.

We both look for a few minutes, me saying no to almost all the ones she holds up (I don't where dresses but when I do, they have to be perfect...I don't always drink beer, but when I do...nevermind). Another minute passes and then Lifa taps me on the shoulder.

"I think I may have found one." I can hear the smile in her voice.

When I turn and see the dress she is holding, I gasp. The over all appearance is very simple; a navy blue dress with a flowing skirt that is pulled tighter and attached at a high waste to the top. But the thing that really strikes me are the sleeves. At the top of the dress are see through straps that hold the dress on and connect to each other, making the neckline higher. The straps are then covered in small sliver sparkles and jewels that shimmer and shine in the light that I just now realize has no real source.

"Welllll?" Lifa asks, smiling.

"Yes. That is perfect! That is amazing! Definitely yes!" I cry.

She holds the dress out to me and I take it, running my fingers over the soft blue fabric.

"I also found these." She holds up a pair of strappy, silver high heels and I nod, unable to make out any words. "I'll leave so you can change, Lady Freya. If you wish, I could also do your hair. I've always wanted to do someone's hair, but I have three brothers so I haven't gotten the chance."

"That would be awesome. Thank you!" I say. "Now go so I can become a princess!"

Lifa laughs and hurries out, closing the door behind her. Then I pull off the tunic and hang it back up. I shed the pants and try to fold them but give up and wind up throwing them in a messy pile on top of some others. Taking the gown off the hanging, I unbutton the back and step into it. It floats down around me, coming to a stop just above the floor. I step into the shoes and strap them on to my feet, feeling way too tall.

"Okay! I'm ready! But I might need help, I suck at walking in heels."

Lifa opens the door and squeals.

"That is so beautiful! Here, I'll button it." She quickly buttons up the back then helps me waddle back out into my room. "I'll do your hair, and then Thor should be here to show you to the dining hall."

"Thank you," I say and sit down on the edge of my bed. Lifa crawls on and sits behind me, her hands working quickly on my hair. Two minutes later, she hops off the bed to inspect her handiwork.

"Is it good?"

"It is much more than 'good,' go look," she says, pointing at the mirror.

I get up and walk over. When I see my reflection my mouth drops open. The dress is beautiful and my hair is in this cool combination between a bun and a braid.

"I'm gonna give you props. With three brothers, you sure know how to do a girls hair."

"Thank you, Lady Freya."

There's a knock at the door.

"You can just call me Freya," I say as I walk over and pull one of the golden doors open.

Thor stands there smiling and now, instead of his armor and cape, he wears a grey cloak type thing and some of his hair is pulled back. He looks very handsome.

"My, my, Lady Freya. You seemed to have cleaned up a bit," he says, looking at my dress.

"Yeah. One looks considerably better without a swollen eye and a giant bruise on her face," I say, trying to cover up my red cheeks and nervous laughing habit that always rears it's head when I'm complimented.

He laughs then holds up his arm. Chivalry is not dead! I take it and then turn back to Lifa.

"Thanks for all your help."

"It was nothing. I hope you have a wonderful time at dinner," she says. "I will see you tomorrow. If you do not mind, I can get your chambers ready for your return, lay out some night things."

"That'd be great," I say. The doors close and Thor and I begin to walk down the hallway towards the smell of food.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Is everything made of gold here?" I ask, only partly joking. We've walked down about five hallways and three stair cases and everything I have seen so far is gold or some form of it.

Thor laughs. "Not everything, but much of the palace and walkways are considerably more...shiny than those on Midgard."

"So you're saying I could take home a window sill and pay for the rest of my college education?"

"I suppose, though I do not understand why you must pay for education."

"I, my family and the entire populace of the United States would agree with you on that one," I mutter. At this Thor gives me a very confused look, much like the one I got from my parents when I told them I wanted to go to school to be an artist, instead of choosing something, quote, unquote, logical. Ha, dad, look where I am now. Walking the halls of Asgard with Thor, the God of bloody Thunder himself!

My thoughts come back to the here and now as I wobble for the tenth time, clutching at Thor's arm so I don't fall.

"You do not seem very accustomed to high heels," he comments, chuckling.

"Stop your teasing." I let go of his arm slightly and stand up straighter, trying to regain my dignity. This movement cause me to wobble yet again and I wrap my arms back around Thor's giant bicep.

We walk in silence for a while. I look around, staring at everything and everyone we pass. Every single person I have seen here looks too perfect and too beautiful to actually be real. As we pass by some windows I catch a glance of Asgard at night. Stars twinkle in the sky that doesn't seem to have a beginning or end. Galaxies that look like I could reach out and touch them glisten and shine. A big moon hangs in the sky, incredibly close, and a planet with orange and white stripes floats to the left of it, even closer.

Thor leads me to the end of the hallway where a door sits closed in front of us. He swings it open and gestures for me to go ahead of him. When I walk in, I try to contain my excitement and astonishment. I should really be used to the general bigness of these rooms and the fact that, again, every single thing is gold except for some of the furniture.

Thor touches the small of my back and guides me past a short stair case that leads into a lowered section of the room where people who must be higher up on the Asgardian social ladder mill around, talking and eating. We walk across a small bridge and then he leads me to a table where people already sit. When we get off of the bridge, I trip again. As I'm about to hit the ground, two arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I turn my head, expecting the person to be Thor.

"That was a very close call," a man with short blond hair says.

"Th-thank you very much," I stutter. This guy is gorgeous!

"Fandrall, you flirt, let her go," says the woman sitting closest to us. She has long brown hair and is wearing a silver dress that has the texture of chain mail.

The person who caught me, Fandrall, lets go.

"M'lady," he says and bows slightly as he kisses the back of my hand. He walks back over to his seat and sits down.

"Lady Freya," Thor says, "I would like you to meet Lady Sif, Fandrall, Hogun, Volstagg, and my parents, Frigga and Odin All-Father."

The woman who spoke before, who I know now to be Sif, smiles. Volstagg waves a half-eaten leg of some kind of animal at me and Hogun, who is sitting next to Sif, doesn't look at me or say anything.

Thor leads me over to an empty chair between another empty chair and Hogun. He waits for me to be seated before plops down in the one next to me. Thor is seated next to his father who is at the head of the table. Next to him is Frigga, who smiles warmly at me, and in between her and Fandrall is another empty chair, this one is gold and has green, velvet covered cushions. It looks unused, as if no one has sat there in a long, long time. I have a feeling I know who it's for.

"We wish to thank you for joining us tonight," Frigga says, snapping me back to reality.

"No, no! I should be the one thanking you. If it weren't for Thor and Loki," Odin tenses when I say the second name, "I'd probably be dead, or close to it, at least."

"I am truly sorry for all that you have gone through. We will do everything in our power to keep Malekith from taking you again," she says. Odin doesn't say anything and just looks at me with his one eye.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it..." I glance up at Odin. He's still staring at me. "A lot."

Still staring.

I stare back.

A minute later he blinks and looks away.

"How dare Malekith touch such a beautiful maiden!" Fandrall says, disgust in his voice. I blush and he winks at me, making the red in my cheeks reach my ears.

I try to ignore the handsome warrior as he watches me with this look (seductive is the only word for it) on his face. I turn to Sif and say, "Thor told me that you helped save me and I just wanna say thanks."

"It was nothing at all. Most of the work was done by...Loki," her eyes flit to Odin when she says Loki's name. "He was the one who saved you, though he did it quite reluctantly."

I glance over at Odin. He and Frigga are talking with hushed voices but I catch some of what they say. 'Loki.' 'Bifrost.' 'Her.'

Just as I'm about to ask why everyone seems so fidgety, with the exception of Fandrall who, whenever I look, wiggles his eyebrows at me, the meal arrives. And it is a feast! Set in front of me is a plate that contains three different types of meat, four different vegetables, two of which I've never seen, and two kinds of rolls.

"I did not know what you prefer so I asked for many different things," Thor murmurs as he begins to eat.

"Thank you." The rest of the group starts eating so I tentatively pick up my fork and spear a weird vegetable that looks like a cross between a potato and a carrot. I take a small bite and my eyes widen as the flavor flowers in my mouth. It is absolutely delicious and before I know it, the rest of them are gone.

I glance up, feeling eyes on me, and see Frigga smiling. I smile back and go back to eating. One of the rolls is a light brown with seeds scattered across the top. It tastes like a normal piece of bread, but there is a faint hint of a cinnamon after taste. I finish it then try the other which is so lightly colored it's almost white. It tastes like its filled with sugar and butter and vanilla and melts almost as soon as it touches my tongue. Suddenly, I become very self conscious of the fact that I am literally shoving food in my mouth. When I glance up, however, I am comforted. Seeing Volstagg piling more and more food on his plate makes me feel less like a pig.

"He's not used to having a plate," Fandrall says.

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Volstagg is naturally inclined to just eat off the serving tray," Sif says, laughing.

Volstagg lets out a loud laugh. "This is true."

"He is also inclined to never stop eating," Thor says with a smile.

"Oh come now!" Volstagg cries defensively.

"When?" Fandrall asks, mocking disbelief.

Sif laughs. "I think the only time he does not have food in his mouth is when he's sleeping."

At this they all erupt into laughter, including Hogun.

I don't find it that funny, but I laugh along anyway.

They all continue to eat, laughing and talking about stuff I have never heard of. The Thor looks down at my plate.

"Did you not enjoy the bird?" he asks, taking a long drink of some form of alcohol.

"Well...um...not really."

"You can have any kind of meat you like. We must have enough to keep Volstagg satisfied so, as you can see, there is no shortage." He laughs.

"Thanks, but it's not that I don't like it...I...uh...I just don't really eat it... Meat, I mean."

Silence falls and Volstagg gasps.

Here we go.

"What do you mean?" Thor asks, clearly confused.

"On Earth, er, Midgard, we have this thing called vegetarianism. It means you don't eat meat."

"Are all Midgardians forced to take part in this custom?" Volstagg asks, astonished.

"We aren't forced, and not everyone is a vegetarian," I say. "Just some."

Everyone but Frigga stares at me in utter shock and silence. Instead of looking at me like I grew a second head, the queen waves over one of the people who served us. He comes over and crosses his arm over his chest politely.

"Could you get our guest a different plate, preferably one with no meat?"

He gives me a weird look, but nods and goes around the table, picks up my plate then walks away.

"Are there any more...abnormal customs that the people of your realm have?" Fandrall asks.

"I don't know about abnormal, but...um...we get drivers licenses. I don't know if that counts as—"

"Does this license privilege you with the right to ride a horse?" Lady Sif asks. Everyone has mirrored looks of confusion on their faces. Even the All-Father's single eyebrow is furrowed.

I laugh. "No. It allows you to drive a car without any parental guidance."

"A car?" Thor asks.

I nod. I'm beginning to wish I didn't bring this up. "Yeah. A car is a big metal compartment thingy that is able to move on wheels."

"So it is a Midgardian version of a carriage?" Fandrall asks.

"Yes, just without the horses."

"Then how does it move?" Frigga says. "Does another animal pull it?"

"No," I pause trying to think of a way to describe a car without creating more questions. "It runs using an engine. Which is also metal. It's supplied with gas and powers the car. I don't know the details really, but that's the Cars for Dummies version, I guess." This reference goes right over their heads, but that's probably a good thing seeing as I called a bunch of Norse gods dummies. "Maybe I could give you all a ride when I get back home."

"That would surly be enjoyable," Fandrall says, smiling at me. I roll my eyes then look back at Odin.

"Speaking of Midgard, when will I be able to go home? It's nice here and all, but I have an English paper and a job and my mom was gonna pick me up this weekend and if I'm not there, she'll probably freak."

Again, silence falls, but this time, instead of it being riddled with confusion, it's more of the we-have-something-to-tell-you-but-were-waiting-till-later-to-break-the-news type silence. Frigga glances at her husband, brow furrowed.

"What," I ask. My stomach does a nervous flip.

No one answers so I look at Thor.

"What? I can tell somethings wrong."

"We were going to wait until tomorrow to inform you," he begins slowly.

"Tell me what?" The nervous flip turns into nervous butterflies that flit around, trying to leave my stomach.

"When the Dark Elves forced open the Bifrost's portal, it was damaged," Frigga starts. "The Bifrost itself is intact, but the portal is not opening."

"What does that mean?" I already know the answer. The butterflies have given way to queasiness.

"It means," Thor says, "that there is no longer a functioning portal to Midgard."

"So I can't go home?"

"No."

"You can fix it can't you? You guys have magic. You're gods. You have a magic hammer thing!"

"I am afraid that we cannot," he says. "After Malekith left, we tried to open it, but it was to no avail. Heimdall is having trouble seeing anything on Midgard, or anywhere else in the Nine Realms. This has never happened before."

"Will you ever be able to fix it?"

He looks down and shakes his head. "I do not know, Lady Freya. I am so—"

"Doesn't Loki have magic?" I ask. Frigga nods. "Then he can help open it, right? If he's got magic and other people have magic then you can open it together, right?"

No one says anything.

"Riiiiiiight?"

"I suppose you are correct, but I do not believe Loki will want to help," Odin says.

"Why?" I demand. "If it's because he's stuck in the dungeons again, I can see where he's coming from. I wouldn't want to help the people who randomly lock me up after I helped save someone's life, either."

"That, child, is not the reason."

"Then what is?"

"I do not think that Malekith had the power to close the portal in this way," Odin says. I glance at Thor then at Frigga. She looks tense and upset as she tries to not glare at Odin.

"To close the portal and seal off Heimdall's sight, it would take very powerful dark magic which the Dark Elf does not possess. Therefore I have come to the conclusion that it was Loki who closed the portal after he brought you to Eir to be healed."

Frigga and I both stand up almost simultaneously.

"He did not—" Frigga starts, but I cut her off.

"But he saved me. How did he have time to close it without people noticing his absence? He couldn't've—"

"Why do you defend him in this way?" Odin asks calmly.

"I don't know, I mean, he saved me and...he..." I trail off, not knowing anything else to say in Loki's defense.

"It has come to my understanding that if Loki and Malekith had worked together in some form, using their combined magic, it could have been done. I do not know when it occurred, or how they did it, but I know it was my adoptive son and that elf who closed the portal. In an hour's time, Loki is to be brought in for interrogation."

Thanks to Odin, the urge to thank the god has left me, leaving only the desire to punch him in the face.

"Can I go see him before hand?" I ask. "I want to talk to him."

"I can not allow that," Odin says. "He is dangerous and manipulative. No one is allowed to see him until after the interrogation. I do not want him getting into anyone's head, convincing them to help him. He has done it before."

"But—"

"No. I do not want you or anyone else speaking to Loki until after I get the information out of him."

I need to know how he broke the portal and how to fix it. I wont be trapped here and if Loki is my only way out, then I will get his help. I pull my shoes off and start to walk briskly to the door.

"Lady Freya!" Thor calls.

I don't stop.

A chair scrapes lightly across the metal and then I hear Thor jogging towards me.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Loki," I say.

"No!" Odin calls.

"My love, just let her go," Frigga says. "If she needs answers, so be it."

"No, Frigga, I have already—"

"I will take her, if she wishes to see Loki," Thor interrupts. "I will let no harm come to her. We will leave if he grows intolerable."

Before Thor even finishes, I am opening the door. Just as I walk out, Thor catches up and together we continue down a hallway.

...

...

We walk in silence through corridors and down stair cases, gradually making our way further and further into the depths of the castle. I don't get how people know where they're going. Every single hallway looks like the last; gold floors, high ceilings, walls with the occasional window or door or majestic tapestry. When we walk past one room and when I look in, I see a giant thrown sitting on a raised platform with stairs leading up to in. In front of the platform are rows and rows of chairs. It must be the throne room.

Finally, we walk down one last stair case and stop in front of a pair of doors. Two guards stand ready to fight anyone who tries to enter without permission and right now, that's us.

"Stop," one of them says.

"Who are you here to see?" asks the other.

"My brother."

"We cannot allow you to enter," the first one says. "All-Father's orders."

"He gave me permission," Thor says. "And Lady Freya as well."

The guards exchange glances then look back at us.

"Very well," guard number two says. They step aside and pull the doors open.

Thor walks in and I follow a couple steps behind. We go almost to the end of the long room.

As we get closer, I see a man with shoulder length black hair sitting against a pillar, only a few inches away from a glimmering electric field. His back is totally straight and his legs are crossed. It's not until we stop in front of him that I see his head is bent over a book.

"Loki," Thor starts.

The man looks up, a smile fades from his mouth and is replaced with a sly smirk.

"This is the third time you have come to see me, brother. I am beginning to think you are becoming desperate," Loki says, standing up. He looks at me, scanning the length of my body with his emerald eyes. "It seems you have cleaned up nicely."

I don't say anything. He raises an eyebrow and tilt's his head slightly, showing off his perfect cheek bones.

"That was a compliment."

"Yeah, I know," I say.

He continues to gaze at me for a moment, his eyes narrow briefly, then he looks back at Thor. "Have you come to interrogate me, or merely to gloat?"

"Lady Freya wishes to speak to you regarding past events, all of which involve you," Thor says, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Tell me, what exactly are these events?" he asks, turning to me again. He leans forward, his nose only a few inches away from the electric field keeping him inside.

"Okay, well, ah..." I pause as I try to think of a good way to start the interrogation.

Loki raises an eyebrow at me and I glare at him.

Stop. Your perfect face is slightly distracting.

He chuckles, straightens then carefully clasps his hands behind his back. Can he tell what I'm thinking? As if in response, Loki nods. I stiffen and he lets out another short laugh.

"Since you are having some trouble beginning, I suppose I will have to ask you the questions." He begins to pace. "I assume this has something to do with New York or me saving you. I am still waiting for you to thank me for that."

I laugh when he says this. "I am not thanking you." Loki rolls his eyes as if saying here we go and it refuels my anger. "You tried to take over my planet and become the owner of the free world, you sent aliens to destroy the city of New York, you kinda killed a lot of people and you sent two of my professors and my friend to the hospital!"

"I am very sorry to hear that," he says seriously.

"No, you aren't."

"You are quite right. But, in my defense, I was merely searching for a relic...and the Avengers, my brother included, helped to destroy the city."

"A relic, my butt, and don't go pinning this on other people!" I say. "You are totally at fault here."

Loki open's mouth to retort but I cut him off, "Then, on top of that, you decided to ruin my life even more even though you saved me."

"Explain how I ruined you life even more. I seem to be unable to recall what I did to you personally was anything but hospitable."

I curl my fingers into a fist, feeling my nails dig into my palms and close my eyes. When I open them again, I say, "Loki, I know you're lying."

"About what? Do enlighten me."

"You helped Malekith close the Bifrost's portal and made it so Heimdall can't see anything. And you helped him even though you saved me. Is this part of your guys's plan? Keep me trapped here until Malekith has a use for me?"

Loki regards me quietly.

"Well?"

"You said the Bifrost is closed?"

"Yes. But you were the one—"

"I had nothing to do with this."

"You had everything to do with this!" I cry.

Loki turns away from me and looks to his brother. "Thor, explain what this Midgardian wench is saying."

"You can't just call someone a wench!"

Loki ignores me.

"After the Dark Elves left, somehow the Bifrost's portal was blocked, as was Heimdall's Sight. Somehow the Bifrost itself is perfectly intact. Father believes it was the doing of very powerful magic. He...he believes it was you, brother," Thor says.

"This is Odin's accusation?" the God of Mischief asks.

"Yes."

"He believes it was me."

"Yes."

"That old fool," Loki murmurs.

"Are you saying it wasn't you, then?" I ask.

"That is precisely what I am saying, mortal. Good for you to catch up."

"Then why would Odin automatically assume it was you?"

"Because to him I am a monster, a malfunctioning tool for which there is no use. He doesn't care for me, he keeps me locked away in a damp, filthy dungeon so he doesn't have the misfortune of looking at me."

A door I hadn't noticed bangs open and two guards walk out, dragging something behind them. They walk to an empty cell and pull the thing up the stairs leading into the chamber. When the guards get to the middle of the cell, they lower the thing to the ground. It's a Dark Elf. And it looks dead.

I watch in horror as the guards walk away and I can see the body clearly. What used to be the elf's shirt lies around him in strips and tatters, the white material soaked through with dark red blood. His body is cut and bruised and through the holes in his clothes you can easily see long red marks that look like whip lashes. The lashes run the up and down his arms, his legs, his back, his neck. In some places he was hit so hard that it looks like the skin is no longer there.

"Oh my god," I breath.

"Odin wants information," Loki replies to the question I didn't ask.

"You mean he did that?" A fleeting pang of sympathy for the elf runs through me.

"That is indeed what I mean. And due to recent events, I am willing to assume that I am next." Something flickers through the god's eyes. Was that fear?

"But it had to be you. You're the only one with enough magic to do that, right?" I ask, looking at Thor who has been strangely quiet through all this.

"My dear girl, do you not believe me?" he asks.

"No, not particularly."

"I suppose that was to be expected," he murmurs, turning away from me to look at the broken elf who is now moaning softly. Without looking at me, Loki whispers, so quietly I have to strain to hear him, "I did try to take over your realm, I did willingly kill any mortals who were or were not in my way, I did save you from Malekith the Accursed, but I can assure you I did not cut off the portal to Midgard."

Almost as soon as he says this, two guards walk over to Loki's cell, deactivate the force field and attach a cuff to his arm. Then they drag him down the steps.

"It is time we took our leave," Thor says. He places a hand on my back and together we walk towards the door.

I glance behind me briefly and see Loki looking over his own shoulder, watching me as he is pulled through the door. It bangs shut and I follow Thor out of the dungeons and back up the steps, leaving Loki to whatever punishment his father has sent his way.


	6. Chapter 5

Brief Author's Note: Hello! I am back. I want to apologize for the super long absence. I was getting ahead in chapters so that I wouldn't get so stressed trying to upload. Thank you for reading my story and sticking with it through this longgggg expanse of time. Updates will be more regular now, I promise! Also, BIG NEWS GUYS! I've reached 108 views and that makes me so happy! Thank you for being awesome, it means so much to me that you all enjoy my writing! Now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 5

I sit at a small wooden table, half asleep, eating breakfast. Next to me, Lifa sits with her head buried in her arms, breathing softly. I'm pretty sure she's been asleep since we got to her family's small home. Lifa and her family live in a small, secluded part of the castle and were hired to help and live here when their house was burned down by barbarians. Now they live in the castle with the other people who work in the castle. Her mother is one of the many cooks and her father is a carpenter. Her two older brothers help her mother and father and the youngest goes to lessons with other small Asgardian children.

For the past three mornings, the girl has taken to waking me up at the crack of dawn to show me around Asgard. She would knock on my door until I opened it and when I did, she'd say something along the lines of, "Lady Freya! We are going on an adventure!" which is normally followed with my sleepy, "Just Freya," and the image of Bilbo Baggins running after Gandalf with a map flying behind him forming in my mind. Once I was fully dressed, we'd set out and wander down a hallway. This usually ended with us walking in what ever direction had the best smelling food.

On my first full day here, Thor had sentenced me to my bed, insisting that I needed to heal and rest and regain my strength and all that jazz. I resisted and told him I was fine, but in the end he won and I curled up with my sketch book and a novel in front of the fire place for the majority of the day. The next day, yesterday, Thor had promised to give me the grand tour of the palace and it's grounds. Just as we were walking out of my room, a guard rushed over, saying something about Malekith and the Bifrost and how Odin had scheduled an emergency meeting (I was not invited) and needed Thor there, so he rain checked to today; I had asked Thor to tell me anything that happened or if they figured out what happened to the Bifrost, since everything that has happened started with me, but he didn't. Instead, Lifa and I spent the day scouring my room for any secrets and ended up finding out that one of the windows pushed open and led to a balcony. Stairs descended from the balcony to the ground, leading into a large garden. We spent the rest yesterday wandering amongst the flower patches and trees.

"Whennis Thor gonna showya round?" Lifa murmurs sleepily.

"I dunno." I poke at one of the berries floating in the creamy broth of my...breakfast soup. "He said he'd be here—"

"Lady Freya! Are you ready for me to give you the most marvelous of tours?" Thor's voice finds us before the door is even open. He walks in, clapping one of the cooks on the back, saying good morning to everyone he passes.

"My dear Lifa. How fair you?" The god smiles.

"I am very sleepy," Lifa says, laughing.

"So I can see." Thor strokes her blonde hair. "Go back to sleep. I'm sure this wooden surface makes the softest of pillows."

"Maybe if you didn't wake me up before the sun..." I shoot Lifa a pointed glance. She sticks her tongue out at me before laying her head back down.

"There is much to see, Lady Freya! It is best to begin early, lest we miss seeing something of great importance!" Thor cries, happily.

"Well." I get up. "Let's hit the road."

I wave bye to Lifa who mumbles something then, together, Thor and I walk out. As we wander down a golden corridor, Thor's eyes never leave my face. I look at him.

"What?"

"Why would one...hit a road?" His eyebrows knit together.

I smile at him and he gets more confused. "Its just a saying. On Midgard. 'Let's hit the road.' It means something along the lines of 'let's get going' or 'let's leave'."

Thor still looks confused but nods anyway.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we walk through a door way. We stop in front of a spiral stair case. It's all made of gold and the light that never leaves illuminates the room and sends little flecks of light bouncing off the wall.

"We shall start the tour from the top most point of Asgard!" Thor says, pointing up. "Now, let us, uh, hit the road!"

I roll my eyes then follow him as he begins to walk again.

Minutes pass in silence, the only sound being our feet thumping up the stairs up the stairs. As we pass the twentieth tinted window, I notice the faint howling of what must be the wind. We pass the twenty-third window. Then the twenty-fourth. Then the twenty-sixth and before I know it, I've counted up to forty-seven. The tower sways slightly in the buffets of wind, tipping an inch or so to the left then back in the opposite direction.

"We really don't have to go all the way up, Thor. I'm okay with stopping here," I say, trying to disguise my heavy breathing.

"But, Lady Freya, we are almost to the top! Just through that door." He motions to a door about five yards straight up. Thank the gods I didn't wear high heals.

I sigh. "Okay."

Thor offers me his arm and I link mine through it, leaning against him slightly. We continue up and finally, after about five more minutes, we are at the door. Thor swings it open and instantly we are hit with a strong gust of wind.

"The wind is quite savage up here, so watch your step," he says.

I nod and walk on to the balcony. The landscape set out in front of us takes my breath away. Or it could be that the wind is blowing about fifty miles an hour up here. Once I pull the dark brown tendrils that are my hair out of my face, I walk to the edge of the railing, careful not to lose my balance once there. Looking straight down, I see more castle spreading out before me. Looking out, I can see everything; the sea that floats and falls into the nothingness of space; the large forest; the Bifrost and the Rainbow Bridge; even some distant villages.

I brace myself against the golden railing and carefully let go, spreading my arms out like I could jump off and fly. Closing my eyes, I feel like I actually could. If I just got higher, just a little higher— Something tingles and burns inside me, the same sensation I had when Malekith was putting needle after needle into me.

"Lady Freya!" Thor cries, his voice sounds shocked and afraid.

The burning grows more intense. What did the Dark Elves put in me? Theres a whooshing sensation, that's the only way to describe it, and I wobble. My eyes snap open and I find that I am standing precariously on the top of the railing and I don't remember climbing up.

Thor grabs me around the waist and pull me off. He sets me gently on the balcony and looks at me. His face is pale and his golden blond hair is blowing around his face and tangling itself.

"What in Odin's name were you doing?" he asks, keeping a hand on my back.

"I..." I shrug. I wanted to fly sounds too stupid.

"Let's continue the rest of the tour," he murmurs and hurries off the balcony. He keeps his arm around my waist and doesn't let me go until the door is closed tightly behind us.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"It is no matter. I was just...worried. How..." He thinks for a moment. "How did you get up on the railing? I do not recall how you got up on the edge of the railing."

"I don't know," I say slowly. "I was just standing there thinking that it felt like I was flying and then I was on top of the railing... There was this weird burning in my chest and it felt like it did when Malekith was poking me with needles. D-do you think he did something to me?"

"I do not know. Do you wish to see Eir? I am sure she can help you." Thor regards me with soft eyes.

I shake my head. "Not now. I want to finish the tour."

He nods, scowling at nothing in particular. "Very well, then."

Thor nods once more then he loops his arm through mine, flashes me a smile and leads me back down the stairs. Once we are at the bottom of the stairs, Thor and I walk down a long hallway. There's been a lot of those.

"At the end is the throne room, which you saw on your first night here. Over this way," we turn right, walking into a slightly wider hallway that has large windows on either side, "is the entrance that leads to the Rainbow Bridge."

I look out the windows to my right and, sure enough, I can see the Biftost and the glimmering bridge. A minute later, Thor turns me around and we walk back out.

This went on for much of the day and we stopped only for lunch. Frigga decided to join us afterward and helped her son fill me in on extra details that he forgot. They would point out a specific room or corridor, tell me something about Asgard's history or an event that took place in it, then we would move on. We walked past resident's rooms, Thor pointed out his, Sif's, Volstagg's, and Fandral's. I was tempted to ask where Loki used to sleep but decided against it. My room, Frigga told me, is in a part of the castle dedicated to guests of great importance. Aw, thanks.

When we round a corner, there is the sound of feet on metal. Volstagg, Hogun, Sif and Fandral turn into the hallway we're in. They all look solemn and serious as they pound their way toward us.

"What is it?" Thor asks instantly, taking in their worried faces.

"Heimdall has seen something," Volstagg says.

"Or...well...somewhat. His Sight is still clouded, but he thinks that...um..." Sif stops, glances at me then purses her lips. She steps closer to Thor and whispers something to him. His eyes widen and he nods.

"I will come at once. Mother, can you continue Lady Freya's tour?"

Frigga forces her lips into a smile and says, "Certainly. Go now, Odin must see you right away."

"Wait, what's going on? Is this about the portal breaking?" I ask.

Thor doesn't answer me right away which answers my question.

"Yes," he starts slowly, "but there is no need to worry. My father will have it all sorted out, so you—"

"Can I come? I'm just as mixed up in this as you guys are."

"I am sorry, but at the moment the All-Father only wishes to see Thor," Sif says.

"Please?" I chew my bottom lip absentmindedly, waiting for a response, but I never get one. I glare at them, trying to figure out what they're hiding from me, but after a minute I haven't gotten any closer to reading their minds.

"Okay, fine, whatever. Just tell me if the portal's fixed," I say, then follow it up with a low, "Which you probably wont because no one wants to tell me anything."

"I will definitely inform you of the portal's well being only if you promise to go to Eir once my mother finishes your tour of the palace," Thor says.

"Sure."

Thor raises his eyebrows.

"Fine, I promise I'll go to Eir."

When Thor went off on the first emergency meeting, I had asked the same question and he had given me the same answer, minus my promise. He never told me anything the first time and I'm willing to bet he wont tell me anything this time either.

Thor smiles at me then the five of them turn and dart off leaving me and Frigga staring after them.

"Shall we continue?" Frigga asks.

I nod and we continue down the hallway then turn left once we reach it's end. We walk past some doors and windows, nothing exciting. A woman passes us. She walks briskly, holding a bucket full of water, and grimaces whenever it sloshes near the edge. Two children run toward us and around us, kicking some sort of ball between them. I bet they'd love soccer.

"So..." I start, wanting to break the awkward silence that has been building between us since Thor left. "What exactly is going on? I haven't heard anything and this is the second time Thor has disappeared so I know something's going on."

"Much like you, my child, I have not been included in the meetings. Even though that is the case, I have heard a little of what transpired in the first one," she says. She nods politely as three people pass. Each one places a closed fist over their heart when they see the Queen. Once they are behind us, she continues, "Heimdall's Sight returned during your first day here, but only briefly. They still do not know why."

"What is his Sight?" I ask. We pass a door way and I look into the room. Two toddlers peek their heads out at me. I give them a little wave and they squeal and run farther into the room. I hear small giggles accompanying the shrieks and smile, being reminded of my younger cousins.

"Sight grants a person the ability to see anywhere in the whole Nine Realms. He can see everything and anyone as long as they or it are not protected by magic greater than his Sight. His Sight also allows him to see some way into the future. He is able to map out different events that could happen if one person changed one article of clothing, one change in step, one blink of the eye. The magic blocking the portal is only blocking the Bifrost and the portal, therefore Heimdall can still see Asgard."

"What if he leaves the Bifrost? Can't he see the realms then?" Hope bubbles in my chest.

"Sadly, no." The hope bubble pops. "Because the Bifrost's portal allows you to go anywhere in the Nine Realms, it is also the only way for him to see anywhere in the Nine Realms. He can still see somewhat into the future, but not as clearly as the magic has somehow blocked his Sight even when he has left the Bifrost. The only thing he can see clearly is Asgard. That is all."

"That means he can see if Malekith enters Asgard, he just wont know when."

She nods. "Luckily, the magic has left him able to see the whole of Asgard."

"Good."

Frigga smiles. "Do not worry, Freya. We will not let anything harm you while on Asgard or anywhere for that matter." She touches my cheek gently and raises my face so that I look into her eyes. Crows feet spread out from the corners, etched into her skin through decades. "I promise we will do everything in our power to protect you from Malekith and everything he tries to do to you."

I smile back at her, feeling tears of relief prickling in my eyes. I open my mouth to thank her but she stiffens. We've stopped walking and are standing a little ways away from the stairs that lead to the dungeons. The Queen's face is growing pale, but in her eyes I see worry.

"What? What's wrong?"

Frigga closes her eyes tightly and tilts her head as if she's trying to hear a faint, far off noise. I listen too, for what, I do not know. A second passes, then another, and then I hear something. A small thwack! followed by a something that could pass as a moan. It's so quiet, I'm convinced I imagined it.

"What?" I repeat. Frigga walks to the top of the stair case and grips the railing. "What? Is something wrong?"

I follow her to the stairs and stand next to her, looking at her, confused. Instead of white, her face has become red with anger. She looks extremely mad and I have no idea why. I begin to repeat my questions yet again, but before I can get so much as a 'what' out, Frigga whispers something and rushes down the stairs, disappearing around the corner, heading to toward the dungeon doors. The word is almost unintelligible, but she said it just loud enough for me to make it out: Loki.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What?" I cry as I watch her practically fly down the steps. "What do you mean, Loki? What's going on!?" I run after her. When I get to the bottom, she's standing in front of the doors, arguing with a guard. She is holding the poor man by the shoulders and is shaking him as she yells.

"I am his mother! You let me in to see him. I want to see him, I need to see him. Let me in NOW!"

"M-m'lady, we were given specific orders from the All-Father to not let anyone one in, even if it was you. E-especially if it was you... I am sorry." The guard cringes, ready for the Queen's wrath but it does not come. Instead Frigga drops her hands to her sides and turns away briefly, composing herself and wiping away an angry tear. When she turns back, she is serious and calm. If she is still angry, she's hiding it well.

"I will deal with Odin. I will not let his punishment befall you. You have my word. Just please let me in." Her voice cracks at the end.

I walk closer to the two of them and watch as the guard looks to the one who stands on the other side of the door. The second one, looking extremely smug and relieved he was not the one confronted, shrugs. The first guard, I just now realize, is the same one who Thor had to persuade to let us in to see Loki my first day here, guard number one.

"Just open it, numero uno," I mutter, receiving an odd glance from him in return. Apparently Asgardians don't know Spanish.

After shaking his head at me, the guard nods and smiles weakly at the Queen. He reaches for the handle and begins to pull the large door open. Frigga sighs impatiently, knotting her shaking fingers into fists, blinking multiple times. When I look at her, I see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. But behind the tears I see the hard, fiery eyes of a mother who knows her baby has been hurt.

Finally, the door is open wide enough for us to slip through and I follow close behind as Frigga sprints to her son's cell. She stops so abruptly that I have to skid to keep from running into her. I follow her gaze to the two guards lowering the limp body of a man to the floor. They turn, see Frigga glaring at them, and stiffen. The guards hurry down the steps, down the hall then through a door without closing the cell. They know why the Queen is here.

Frigga walks up the stairs and over to Loki who is lying on his side next to the day bed. I walk after her and watch, standing a little ways away. The first thing I notice is the metal muzzle-like thing that covers his mouth. Odin has muted him. His hair is matted with dried blood and sticks to his face and neck which are both shining with sweat. The green shirt he wears is intact but bloody. Some red cuts peak out around the neckline and trail over his neck.

"Loki," Frigga whispers. "My son, I am here." A tear trails down her face and drips off her chin onto Loki's cheek. His eyes fly open and he flails, trying to push himself away from Frigga before he realizes who it is. "Loki! It is alright, it is just me. Loki, you are safe." She takes one of his hands in hers and holds it to her chest.

He focuses his eyes on her, his chest rising and falling with ragged breaths, and nods. The hand that isn't held in his mother's touches the metal covering his mouth and pulls at it weakly. He glares at me and points at it.

"Freya, help me sit him up. I need to remove his shirt to inspect his wounds. Then please try to remove this." She motions to the muzzle.

I kneel down next to him and place one hand on his back and my other under his arm, then, together Frigga and I help him sit up. Loki continues to watch me warily. In his eyes is anger and pain and something else I can't name, but there is no mischief or traces of him hiding something. He breaks into my thoughts by snapping his slender fingers in my face then he points at the metal contraption again.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, calm yourself." I push some of his hair out of the way and peer at the metal, looking for a button or a switch or a something-or-other. I find two little clasps and pull at them gently at first, then harder when I realize that they don't want to budge. Loki grabs my wrist, glaring daggers. He takes my hand and leans forward, pulls his hair away from his neck and shoves my palm against the metal. There's a soft click and the clasps I had found unlock themselves.

Loki pulls the metal away from his face and tosses it into the corridor, a look of disgust on his face.

"Next time you wish to remove something from my body, it is best to ask how to do it," he hisses.

"Don't worry, that's the only thing I'm gonna remove from your body." I fold my legs under me and sit criss crossed with my dress flared around me.

"Loki," Frigga says, turning her son's attention back to his mother. "You must shed your upper garments so that I may see any hidden wounds."

"Very well." Loki removes the green fabric, letting out suppressed groans as his wounds get pulled at. He drops the shirt on the floor and leans his head back against the cushion on the day bed, breathing heavily. His bare chest is riddled with bruises and small cuts that have already begun to heal. Thankfully it is not as gruesome as what was done to the Dark Elf.

A minute passes of Frigga using magic to heal some of the visible wounds, then she moves on to the ones that are hidden. She closes her eyes and her hands begin to glow with a pulsing blue light.

"Mother!" Loki says through clenched teeth.

"Loki, you have three broken rips and two bruised ones and you may have more wounds than I can see at the moment. Healing broken bones is a painful process but once I am through, you will feel much better," the Queen says sternly.

"Then make it quick." Loki closes his eyes and winces slightly as Frigga gets back to work.

I sit on the floor, my fingers laced in my lap, watching the two awkwardly. I tense as Loki's hand flies out and grabs one of my hands. I allow him to use my hand as a stress ball until his grip threatens to cut off the circulation to my finger tips. I begin to talk, acutely aware of his hand wrapped around mine, and his grip loosens as he focuses his eyes on me. "One time I got this cut and my mom had to stitch it up and we didn't have any pain relievers in the house or numbing stuff so we had to use a crap load of ice," I say. Loki's narrow and he frowns at me. "So she got out a needle and some thread she brought home from her office, she's a doctor, and held ice to my leg for two minutes until it burned because it was so cold—" Loki squeezes my hand as Frigga heals a particularly painful spot "—and then she started to sew it back up. It hurt like heck! She told me how sometimes if you squeeze something it helps take your mind off of the more painful thing. She also said that I should think about something I love in gruesome detail, so, because I was eight, I thought about my favorite ice cream flavors and squeezed a stress ball as hard as I could."

"I am not in the mood for your stories, so if you could save me the trouble of listening to your bothersome voice and shut up, it would be very much appreciated," Loki says, regarding me coldly. He glances down at our hands and pulls his away with a hiss of disgust.

"Oh, riiiight," I say, ignoring him. "You don't know what ice cream is. I'll tell you. Ice cream is frozen milk that you put sugar and vanilla in, or chocolate, or artificial mint or any flavor really. And it's really good, but gives you a brain freeze if you eat it too fast. And it melts really quickly. Which sucks. Anyway, one time in tenth grade chemistry, we made some by putting ice and salt in a bag and—"

"In Odin's name, shut up!" Loki cries. He leans towards me and I instinctively lean back. "I do not care about your petty mortal practices, nor do I care about your mother's advise. Why, in all the Nine Realms, are you telling me this?"

"Your mom's done healing you," I say. "I was taking your attention away from the pain with the usage of my stupid stories. A 'thank you' or something would be appreciated but I don't know if you've perfected that skill yet."

"How dare you insult me!"

"You see, I have perfected the skill of being kind. I am also adept at lock-picking and have all the perks in one-handed weaponry and archery because I am a badass." I smirk, my Skyrim references going right over his head. "And I have no life whatsoever apparently," I add as Loki says, "I do not take kindly to being insulted."

"And I don't take kindly to being called a wench, but since we have both insulted each other, I guess we're even now."

Loki opens his mouth to shoot me down with another comment but Frigga interjects. "That is enough, both of you. Loki, your ribs are healed so get up and I don't want to hear a single thing more. What Freya did was very kind and she deserves to be thanked, not ridiculed."

"Do not lecture me about my attitude, mother." Loki glares at her.

"Well?" I ask. I get up so I can look him in the eye.

He arches an eyebrow.

"Loki," Frigga warns.

Loki rolls his eyes. "Your attempts at distraction did not go unnoticed." His eyes flick to my hands before he looks at his mother. "Is that acceptable?"

She sighs, takes his face tenderly in her hands, kisses his forehead and pulls Loki into a hug. He whispers something. His mother nods and he wraps his arms around her smaller frame. They stand there, locked in a tight embrace until Loki is the first to let his arms fall to his sides.

"I love you, Loki," Frigga says. Then she turns and descends the steps slowly and deliberately. I follow her down and wait as she reactivates the electric field. Loki watches us turn and walk back to the two doors. Guard number one senses us coming and opens his door, allowing us to walk out.

We pass him. "Thank you, number one."

"I beg your pardon, m'lady?" he asks.

I stop, looking up into his face. The hair that sticks out of his helmet is dirty blonde and stubble covers his cheeks and chin. "I don't know your name, so I call you one and him," I point at the other guard, "two."

"Ah, I see. I am Hagen, Son of Fell and he is Jolgeir Arenson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Hagen. I'm Freya." I stick my hand out and Hagen just stares at it.

"Oh...uh... Sorry. There's this thing on Ear—in Midgard where you shake hands when you meet someone." I slowly lower my hand.

Hagen grunts, nods, then says. "That seems very unsanitary."

"It probably is," I say, following it up a low, "Has everyone here made a secret pact to criticize every aspect of my world?"

"M'lady, I apologize. I meant no disrespect!" He holds out his hand toward me and glances at me awkwardly. I take it and bob our hands once firmly.

"This is very, er, ah—"

"Midgardian is a good word for it," I say, smiling. Hagen nods, smiling back and Jolgeir grunts something that sounds vaguely like 'leave.'

"Bye Hagen." I give him a two fingered salute then fallow Frigga to the steps, waving bye to Jolgier over my shoulder.

We walk in silence, heading toward my room. I take this time to try to get over my annoyed feelings towards Loki. I guess I feel a little bad for him. Kinda. He looked extremely angry and hurt inside. There wasn't any mischief or smugness in the green depths, only sadness. That was all.

"Frigga, Loki didn't close the portal," I murmur.

"No, I do not believe he did." Frigga looks at me curiously.

"So Odin obviously didn't get anything out of him."

"That is correct."

Someone hurries past us, heading toward the throne room. Is he going to the meeting?

I turn my attention back to the Queen. "Then why is he still locked up?"

"Odin has his mind set that it was Loki who closed the portal and when he has his mind set on something he is not easily swayed. Just because Loki did not tell him what he wanted to hear does not mean my husband will stop trying to get it out of him." Frigga looks sad when she says this.

We come to a stop in front of the door to my room. Frigga turns away from me and wipes her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I say. For the portal closing, for me putting Asgard in Malekith's radar, for Odin locking her son up, for her son being a jerk.

Frigga turns back to me. "I am as well. You were right before. Loki's past and being continuously locked up has taken all the kindness out of him, I fear. Or at least all the kindness close to the surface."

I don't say anything and Frigga smiles weakly.

"Though I suppose you would not agree. What he has done has caused many people to not see anything but cruelty in him."

"...No...I don't know...If the kindness is still there, it is really, really, deep down inside him."

"That is quite alright and very true. I do not expect you to see anything in him. But I should leave you to your room. Dinner will be available to you if you desire to join us," Frigga says, smiling.

"Thanks. I'm very tired. Lifa's woken me up early for the past three mornings," I laugh.

"Come if you are up to it." Frigga pulls me into a quick hug then walks away.

I shoulder open the door and stand with my hand resting on the frame. I sigh then kick it closed. Once the door thumps shut, I pull my dress off and toss it on the couch. In my closet I pull out a pair of soft pants and a cotton shirt, put them on, then walk out. I go over to my bed, pull the sheets up to the top and sit down, instantly sinking in to the mattress. My sketch book is on the end table closest to me and I pick it up, flipping to a blank page and begin to draw.

...

...

Thump thump.

I look up from my picture, leaving my crudely drawn sketch of Loki wearing weird armor with an arrow in his knee and a speech bubble over his head which reads 'I used to be kind like you, then I took an arrow to the knee' half finished. I toss it on the bed then swing my feet to the floor. "Yes? Who is it?"

"It is Lifa, Lady Freya. I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner. It is being served as we speak."

I get up to open the door. Lifa is smiling when I open it.

"No. I'm okay. Do you wanna come in though? I could use the company," I say, swinging the door open farther.

"If you would like me to, that would be splendid." She walks in. "What were you working on?"

I pick up my sketch book and hold it out to her.

"'I used to be kind like you, then I took an arrow to the knee,'" she reads. "Is this Loki? I did not know he was shot in the knee."

"Oh, he wasn't, or at least not that I know of. It's from this video game, an on going joke, amongst it's players," I say and take the book from her hands.

"A video game?"

I nod. "Would you like me to show you? I have some Midgardian stuff in my bag. We can hang out and I can teach you about our strange customs."

Lifa laughs. "By all means."

I grab my bag off its hook and lunge towards the bed, flopping down onto my stomach. Lifa pulls her shoes off and sits down next to me. I hoist myself into a sitting position and open the main compartment of my messenger bag.

"So my laptop should be in here," I say, looking in the pocket. But it's not. "Crap!"

"What is it?"

"I left my laptop in Starbucks! Freaking Malekith! Crap! It's probably still sitting there. I put everything in my bag except for my laptop. Good going, Freya, very smart."

"Starbucks?"

"It's a small store that sells drinks and muffins," I mutter. I open another flap and pull out my phone. "At least I still have this. Wanna take a selfie?"

"Um..."

"A picture. It's a stupid name for taking a picture of yourself."

"A picture?"

I sigh. "I'll just show you." I press the power button and after a couple seconds the white Apple logo appears on the screen.

"How did you do that? Is it some form of magic?" Lifa stares in wonder at my iPhone.

"Not magic. It runs off of a battery that you can recharge using electricity." The apple disappears from the screen and my apps appear in front of me. I choose the camera and hold the phone in front of Lifa's face.

"Smile."

She smiles and I tap the screen to take the picture.

"Okay. Look." I open the picture and hold the phone for her to see.

"Oh my. How is my face in there?"

"It has something to do with pixels but I don't really know, to be honest. Come in closer. This is what you'd call a selfie." I get both of our faces on the screen and smile at the camera, snapping the photo. "Ta-da!"

"This is most peculiar," Lifa whispers, taking the phone from my hands.

"Yeah. It really is, if you think about it," I say. Lifa holds it out and I take it, shutting it off. Gotta reserve the battery. Good bye beautiful technology.

My stomach rumbles. Lifa giggles. "Are you hungry?" she asks.

"Very."

"What would you like? I can get you anything you wish." She pulls her shoes back on and stands, looking at me expectantly.

"Warm bread. Just plain warm bread and freezing cold water," I say, lying back on the covers.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Lifa nods before she walks out. I pick up my sketch book and continue on my picture. Ten minutes later (give or take a few) Lifa returns with a tray. On it are two loaves of steaming bread and a pitcher of water with cups next to it. We spend the rest of the evening comparing Midgardian and Asgardian culture and phrases, exchanging stories and laughing about my description of weird clothing trends. She found pre-ripped jeans and boys wearing there pants too low especially funny. Lifa tells me what she knows about Odin and Loki's relationship when I asked, though her knowledge is limited. She does not know exactly what happened that made Loki thirst for power, but she did say Thor's banishment had something to do with it. Apparently Thor was banished by Odin to another realm and during the banishment, Odin went into something called the Odinsleep. What ever that is. So Loki, being the only heir at that time, became King for a short while. Then something happened with creatures called Frostgiants then Loki was not seen again until he invaded New York and then he went to prison and didn't get out.

"The only time he has been set free was when he saved you. But he was locked up soon after. I've heard rumors in the kitchen that it was because he closed the portal. Is that true?" Lifa pulls off a hunk of bread and eats it. "This bread was a very good idea, by the way. I never thought to eat it plain like this."

"Sometimes bread is all I eat for dinner and I had a craving," I say. She smiles. "But, yes, the portal did close."

"So Loki really did close it and that means we are all trapped here."

Her words send a jolt through me. I never stopped to think about how this affected the people of Asgard, I just selfishly thought about how it affected me. I guess I just assumed that there was another way for them to travel that I didn't know of, but now that Lifa has said they can't brings in another variable to the mystery that surounds Malekith and his plans. The Elf not only trapped me here, but he has every individual on Asgard trapped. He must not want them going after him. That must be it.

"Lady Freya?" Lifa says, touching my arm, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry. And you can just call me Freya. The 'Lady' isn't necessary."

"Very well...Freya. If I may ask, what had you so lost in thought?"

I rip away some bread and stuff the whole piece in my mouth. Talking around the food, I say, "It wasn't really anything super fantastic." I swallow. "I just really want to know what Malekith wants with me and why he decided to trap everyone here instead of just me. Oh, and Loki didn't have anything to do with the portal closing. It was all Malekith."

Lifa blinks. "How...how are you so certain?"

I think about this. How am I so certain? Is it because there was no hint of Loki hiding anything in his eyes? If it was, he could have just been letting me see what he wanted me to see, he is the God of Lies and Mischief after all... But it wasn't what I saw in his eyes. Something inside me just seemed to know when I saw him looking so sad. Also, part of me just wants magic to help open the portal, but...but. But is it really worth letting someone such as Loki, who kills and doesn't regret it, out just because he might be able to open the portal?

"I don't know. I guess I am just hoping he didn't so that we have some magic on our side."

What I said is true. I don't really know for sure if Loki did or did not close the portal but I'm willing to trust the part of me that trusts him (only a teeny tiny bit, though). So if the only way for me to figure out what is really going on, and get home as soon as possible, is to let Loki out, then I will. But the only way to do that is with Odin's help, and I don't think it will be very easily won.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 18

—if you help me I will not hurt you the voice harsh cold emotionless says no please my voice is far off and whimpering a baby voice I am not a baby but my begging says otherwise PLEASE I don't want to be tortured any more please needles come towards me dripping purple blackness to the floor then help me the voice says NO I cry pushing pushing away it's face his face pushing away the needles that get closer and closer promising doom and pain and dark promising death I don't want to die I don't want to die please I cry please I don't want to die the man smiles an evil evil smile and snarls at me I am an infant crying because I am lost and my mother is not where she was a moment ago I am an infant and I am helpless I am glass and able to break and this man is about to break me to splinters that he will then crush into dust I will blow away in the wind then help he says help me find it help me find it and I will spare you for now help me find it and I will prolong your measly life until I no longer have a use for you but only if you help me his voice is amused he is having fun watching me cry and break I will let you live but only if you help me he whispers a hand grabs my face and pushes me back a hand strangles me and pulls me to look into his cold cold eyes white cold eyes no kindness there no remorse there please I gasp I try to take a breath but there is no air there never was I'm drowning in nothing in space in water that feels like air your pleas for help do nothing girl the man says sharp pain in my arm in my back in my shoulder paralyzes me I am stuck I can almost talk and what I say is I will never help you you are a monster and I will not help you ever adrenaline pulses in my veins for an instant only an instant enough for me to get out one last thing before my lips freeze never moving again never moving ever I will not help you so you can screw off and kill me if you want I don't care laughing cold dark laughing Malekith's cold dripping laughter fills my ears full of evil and darkness and ice and black his humorless laughter continues as stinging pain hot and sharp goes into me flooding my body with hot red lava electricity something alive and dead and moving and still then someone's screaming and it fills me to the brim it comes scraping up my own throat and bursting out my own mouth pushing past my teeth and it cuts and it bleeds its way out and it shreds and tears my vocal cords with poison ice and purple nothing and there's just screaming and pain and screaming and pain and screaming—

I bolt upright in bed with a yell. I threw off the sheets during the night and now they hang half on the mattress and half on the floor. I pull them back over me, shivering. The dream swirls in my head, around and around, and my screams echo in my brain. I suck in breath after breath after breath trying to calm my heart and my shaking hands and my shuddering body. It was just a dream. Just a dream. But it felt so real, like he was here in my room.

"Just a dream," I say out loud. This doesn't make me feel any better.

Outside my window, it is bright and crisp. Rays of yellow light make it through the cracks in the curtains and shine tunnels of gold against my floor and walls. I focus on them, still trying to keep my heart in my chest. Then finally, after what feels like forever, the shaking has left me feeling cold and empty so I decide it's as good a time as any to take a bath.

Once I've picked out an outfit, I walk into the small bath room and turn the faucet on. Steaming hot water splashes down, instantly filling the tub. I hang my clean dress on a hook, place a towel on the floor and another close by for when I get out then I strip off my clothes. They stick to me with slimy dream-sweat. I settle back in the tub and let the warm water rush over me, calming me and warming me. I dip my head under and lay there until my lungs begin to get uncomfortable. Suddenly, I remember the drowning sensation from my dream and I gasp, water fills my mouth. I resurface, coughing, and grab the bar of soap from the small tray connecting to the bath tub. Quickly, I begin to wash my body, then my hair and face. When all the sweat is gone, I put the soap back on the tray and lay back, making sure to keep my head above the water.

I close my eyes and splash water on my face, then I let the sudsy water drain before filling the tub with clean liquid warmth. When it's filled again, I examine the bottles and small containers that are next to the soap on the tray. Three of the bottles are filled with little colored beads, purple, green and bright pink. I pick up the bottle full of purple beads and pour a few into the palm of my hand. One slips out between my fingers and plips into the water. Pieces of the bead shoot out, looking almost like fireworks, and float down to the bottom of the tub, coloring the water a pretty light purple as they go. I sprinkle the remaining beads over the water, watching in awe as my bath water becomes purple. Where the pieces of bead landed, little bubbles trail up, tickling my legs and arms before popping. I feel like I'm in a tub full of grape soda, minus the flavor.

I lie back again and my mind slowly makes it's way to my problems. I'm stuck in Asgard and there's most likely no way to open the portal unless L— No! I don't want to think about them. I let the bubbles pop around me for a minute longer then get out.

When I've dried off and put the dress on, I pull my hair into a loose braid and tie it off. Then I let the tub drain and walk back into my room. I slip my feet into some green flats and exit my sleeping quarters. It's still early and not many people are up and moving about. I decide that's for the best as I don't feel like talking to anyone and begin to wander around, only taking lefts so I'd be able to get back to my room without much difficulty.

I stop walking after my fifteenth or sixteenth right; I switched directions every two corners so I wouldn't go in circles. I'm guessing I've been walking for about two hours and I've only passed two people. Now I've found my way to part of the castle that was neglected during my tour. In front of me is a room slightly smaller than the throne room. In it is a long table with maps and books and papers strewn across it. Chairs sit on either side, some are pushed in and others are a few feet back. I take a tentative step inside and when I see no one else around, I walk over to the table.

I pick up one of the papers and look at it. Words are written in a language I don't know, I assume it's Norse given the fact that I'm in Asgard. Most of the papers are covered in this writing save for a few that have pictures on them. I'm about to put them down when a name catches my eye. Malekith.

I stare at the page, squinting down at the words, trying to make out anything that looks remotely English, but can't. I flip the page over and study it for more names. As I do, one of the papers slips out of my hand and flutters to the floor. Picking it up, I see the drawing of a circle with a small hole in the middle. Some words surround it with lines connecting them to the picture, all of which are in the unknown tongue. At the bottom of it I spot Loki and Malekith's names written side by side and below them are more sentences I can't read.

"What are you doing here, Freya?" says a voice from behind me.

I jump and spin around to find Odin watching me suspiciously. Thor, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and some other people I don't know stand behind him. All are watching me, most look suspicious, but others, like Thor and Sif, look bemused.

"I was just...uh...I was just—"

"Getting yourself into something you were not asked to be a part of?" Odin's eyebrow raises.

"No...well, uh, I guess...I just saw Loki and Malekith's names below this circle thing and all this Norse gibberish and stuff. What is this drawing of? What does it have to do with them?"

"That is none of your concern," Odin says, regarding me calmly.

"Does it have to do with the Bifrost and the portal and me?"

"Yes—"

"Then it is totally of my concern!" I cry. "Why are you hiding this stuff from me? If it involves me, then I should know, don't you think that's fair? Because I do. I want to know why I'm here and what Malekith wants just as much as you do. And all I know so far is that you falsely accused Loki of closing the portal. That's it, that's all!"

"Falsely accused him? I did no such thing! Little girl, you do not know nearly as much as you think you do. He is the only person who could have possibly closed the portal. I would advise you to close your mouth before you say something you will regret." Odin stares me down and I feel the urge to flinch away, but instead I stand taller.

"What are you gonna do? Torture me like you did to your own son?" I ask, throwing the papers onto the table and taking a step towards him. "Do you even know for sure if he did close the portal? Because you should have your facts right before freaking torturing someone!"

"What happened to Loki," Odin says as he takes a step towards me making me back up slightly, "was only a way to get the information I needed."

"That is a load of bull! That was torture! I saw what you did to the Dark Elf and then you did the same to Loki! That is torture no matter how you justify it."

"Are you done defending the man who killed hundreds of your people?" Odin is calm and collected and it ticks me off.

I take a deep breath. —screaming and pain and screaming— I push the fragments of dream away, shuddering, and receive a curious look from the All-Father. "No, I am not defending him at all, whatsoever, I'm just saying that he didn't have anything to do with the portal closing so you tortured him for nothing. The one thing I don't understand is: why did you not torture Loki as much as the elf? It's obviously not because he's your son, so...why?"

"The reason Loki did not receive as drastic a punishment as the Dark Elf was because he told me part of what I needed to know. Who closed the portal was not my only inquiry, just a part of the reason I brought him in for questioning. Now leave. I will not answer any more of your questions." Odin flicks his hand at me. "Thor, please escort her back to her room."

"But I don't want to go back to my room," I say. Thor places a hand against my back and begins to lead me out the door.

"If you wish to wander free at all, you should be quiet," Odin calls as Thor tries to get me through the door.

I whip around. "Are you threatening to—"

"Lady Freya, I do not think you want to cross over to my father's bad side," Thor murmurs.

"Really, that's not his bad side? I thought I was already there," I mutter, turning back around.

"If you are not already there, you are quite close." Thor chuckles. "You do not have to go to your room, just do not come to this part of the castle again. Odin will not be very pleased if you do."

"I can only imagine." I stop walking and Thor looks at me.

"What is it?"

"Your dad never answered my first question."

"If he sees you in there again, I think he will be very unforgiving."

Thor is leaning down, looking me in the eye. I stare back then I turn and run back to the room.

When I enter, I see Odin hunched over looking at something with his back facing me. "What are you doing here? I told you to leave," he says without looking up.

"Just hear me out," I say, raising my hands up defensively.

"I will not 'hear you out.' I do not even know what that means; that phrase makes no sense. Leave. Now." He waves his hand and two of the unknown people walk towards me. They grab my arms and begin to drag me out.

"If you know that Loki didn't do it, would you let him out so he can help open the portal back up?" Odin straightens. I've gotten his attention, whether this is good or bad remains to be seen. "He has magic and that'd probably be extremely useful! More useful than staring at a map and drawing pictures."

Odin turns and raises his hand. The two men stop dragging me. "Why do you insist it was not him? How are you so certain he was not the one who closed it?"

"I...I just know," I mutter.

"You just know. That is very reassuring. I will definitely let a murderer out because you just know."

"Okay, hold up." I pull one arm out of the person's grasp and inch away from the other. "How do you know he did, in fact, close the portal. That was my first question and you never answered me. Do you just know that, too?"

Odin glares at me, clenches his hands, grits his teeth. I'm getting under his skin and I'm beginning to realize I might not want to be there.

I continue anyway. "If we are both going on hunches, wouldn't it be better to take the chance that he isn't the one who closed it? If he acts up, you can just toss him back in jail, but if he's out he can help open it back up if he has the amount of magic you say he does. And if he doesn't have enough, he can still use the magic he does have to help everyone figure this out. The more people the better and he's not much help locked up."

"If I were to let him out, I would have nothing to do with anything he does," Odin says, tapping his fingers against the table top.

"So you're letting him out then?" I ask hopefully.

"No."

"Come ooon!"

"I will consider your request and tell you what I have decided in two day's time. But until then, I do not wish to hear any more concerning this. Now, I ask again, Thor escort her out. I have some business to discuss with you once you return." Odin turns back to his papers and maps and doesn't look at me again.

Thor and I return to the hallway. He stops and turns to me. "I will come by later today. Try not to get yourself into too much trouble." He smiles at me.

"I think you are starting to realize that I have a weird problem with doing just that," I mutter, patting him on the shoulder and smiling innocently up at him.

"That I am, but do try, though." He chuckles.

"Yeah, I will try my hardest."

With one last smile Thor turns and walks back to the meeting.

And that's how I decided to try to release the murderer who may or may not have screwed my life up permanently.

Wow. Good going me.


End file.
